Magical Moving Mistletoe and More
by Too kind
Summary: Fred, George,Polyjuice potion, Mistletoe and More! judging by the category, the pairing is obvious. only own the story line, XD enjoy my little readers!


asfhmrtfhykjil

It was Christmas again at Hogwarts, and Hermione sighed; somehow Fred and George had managed to not only get into Hogwarts, but into her dorm room. This could be bad if Malfoy was to return…

Fred and George suddenly appeared and sandwiched her in a hug.

"Fred! George! Let me go!" She said forcefully, trying to wriggle out from between them. Just then Harry walked into the room and walked over to them, his green eyes harsh with a glare.

Fred and George let her go immediately – who wanted to anger the Great and Powerful Harry Potter? – Fred's hand resting on her arse just a bit longer than necessary.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him over to the couch and flopping down on it.

Just then there was a shrill scream and Harry smirked. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and looked to her right to see Fred Weasley in a maroon sweater and skinny jeans, his short red hair styled to perfection, his makeup spectacular and his boobs somewhere around a C-cup. Yep. Fred Weasley was a girl. A very attractive girl – who, now over the shock, was quite happy with the present he had received and vowed to play with it until it was gone forever – or, well, they.

Hermione's eyes shot back to Harry, who grinned at her innocently and feebly tried "An accident?" she just laughed and muttered it's about time before she heard an "Excuse me!?" and turned around once more to see Malfoy's friend Zabini clearly flirting with Fred.

She chuckled and said "Good one, Harry." But as she turned to look at him, she noticed how fidgety he was and how his eyes kept darting nervously around and to the portrait door. She watched him closely for a minute and was surprised when he casually slung his arm around her shoulders.

Then the realisation hit her like a hippogriff to the face; that wasn't Harry. Now the question was: who was it?

"… H-Harry? What-?" she started to say, but he cut her off with "Look, Fred and George's new Moving Magical Mistletoe." He gulped nervously and turned to her as it hovered before them. He turned to her and pulled her closer, "Whoa, whoa, whoa… What the F, Harry?! …You ok?" she asked all previous concern gone from her voice. He tugged at a tuft of hair that fell on the back of his neck and suddenly, she knew. It was Malfoy.

This situation posed many new questions, however she was distracted at that moment as George re-entered the room with a cry of "Frederina, my love!!" Thus followed a very dramatic and extravagant performance where Fred said that 'this savage' (Zabini) had tried to pick 'her' up, to which George gasped in outrage and challenged Zabini to a fencing duel.

At Zabini's acceptance of the proposal, Hermione returned her attention to 'Harry', who kissed her. "Huh?" she looked up at him to find his scar fading and his hair melting back to platinum blonde.

"But I thought… you – I – we – " he looked mortified for a moment before Hermione decided to mess with him.

"You and me? As in together?" he nodded, "But Harry, last week you told me you were gay and could never even touch a woman after consummating your love with Neville and Hagrid." He now looked mortified and somewhat ill.

She stifled a laugh as George won his fencing match against Zabini and dragged his 'beloved Frederina' over to the other Griffindors attending the party. Gloating about his win.

Just then Ginny entered the room, and was immediately ambushed by Zabini who followed her around until she spoke to him. Then followed her around some more.

Hermione turned back to Malfoy who was squinting through the glasses perched on his nose. She smiled at him as he looked at her and pulled the glasses from his nose. "Are you alright Harry? Is it your scar?" she pressed her hand to his forehead. He nodded "I'm fine." He croaked, closing his eyes. Fred and George had clearly been a bad influence on her as she used this to her advantage. She kissed him, "Oh _**Harry**_ I'm so glad you like me too…"

Draco's head snapped up, 'right, right, she thinks I'm Potter!' He cursed inwardly, and stood abruptly. "Harry? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked in 'confusion' as she too stood up. Draco whirled around, about to say something when he noticed his reflection in the mirror over her shoulder. It was blonde. His eyes narrowed, realisation dawning. 'That evil little…' "'Harry?'" she asked again, knowing he'd seen his reflection in the mirror above the couch.

"Granger…!" he growled, seeing the laughter in her eyes. She ran, knowing that if he caught her she would be in BIG trouble. "Aah!! Frederina, Frederina! Help me!!" she called as she hid behind a lamp.

"Oh, you're mine." Draco hissed, catching her around the waist and dragging her into their study. He shut the door, effectively cutting off her only escape. As he turned to face her, he was caught slightly off guard by her cocky stance as she leaned casually against the desk.

He stepped forward, "So, you think this is funny do you?" He asked advancing on her.

She stayed where she was and rolled her eyes, "Oh Malfoy, get over yourself. Why were you under Polyjuice potion anyway?" She raised a brow, placing her hands on her hips.

He scowled darkly. "I thought you were with Potter, so…" he trailed off.

"So you thought you'd pose as him and what, steal a kiss?" she asked haughtily.

His nod was almost imperceptible. "Oh. My. God." Was all Hermione could get out before she was immersed in blonde Slytherin. Coming up for air what seemed like hours later, they sucked in the oxygen he had been depriving them of. "You're mine. You realise that, right?" he asked.

She kissed him again and pushed him into the desk. "Merry Christmas 'Harry'." She smirked as she left the room.

He pulled out the small box she had dropped into his pocket just before she left. In it were two things; the first was a clipping of Moving Magical Mistletoe, the second was a small card that read – in her small neat script – "Merry Christmas Draco. In answer to your question; Yes. I do realise that."

"I guess I am _kinda_ yours…" he looked up to find her smirking from the door as she blew him a kiss.

BLARGH

_**Ok well, Steph was over at my house and we wrote these in like half an hour – lol – we gave each other a challenge.**_

_**My challenge was:**_

_**+ Oneshot, xmas**_

_**+ Fred must be accidentally turned into a girl**_

_**+ Fred must be hit on by Blaise, unsuccessful, moves on to Ginny**_

_**+ Mistletoe**_

_**+ Draco dresses up as Harry (thinks Mione & Harry are dating) to try trick Herm into a kiss, Hermwtf? You ok Harry?**_


End file.
